Fablehaven Roleplay Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here.* Policies Specific to This Wikia This Wikia has been created as an X-Men Role-Play; which includes X-Men and Mutants. If you wish to join there are a number of ways which you can contribute. Please adhere to the policies whichever way you choose to contribute. #Although this is a Roleplay wiki, which does incorporate fanon, it must be followed as though in real life as well. #The Roleplay here is more or less after the previous X-Men Mutants from earlier before. Only registered users can X-Men Mutants. #New users can only have one Mutant at a time. Editing and User Pages #Regardless of whatever Wikia policies are on avatars, this site requires that there be no bad language, otherwise we ask that you either change your avatar or don't participate. #When communicating with others, it against policy to purpoesly swear at or in any way verbally abuse another user. If you have a problem with someone, it would be best to bring the situation to the attention of an administrator who can then mediate the problem. Saying mean, rude or bad things against or to other users can result in warnings and eventual expulsion from this wiki. #Do not edit archived pages. #This is a roleplay Wiki, so don't create "encyclopedia pages"; (Example-do not make a page labeled Muriel with Muriel's information on it based on the real Fablehaven Series) #If you need to test edit, make a sandbox by creating a new page and naming it User:YOUR USERNAME HERE/Sandbox, not anywhere else. Inactivity 1. If you haven't edited in 2 weeks, a warning will be sent. If they don't edit in another 2 weeks, their Character (s) will be put up for adoption and they will be marked inactive. An edit during those two weeks MUST be an active roleplay edit countiously. Once marked inactive, their Chracter (s) will not be given back to them. ﻿ Roleplay #As you start to get comfortable and start to create various "story lines", the only requirement is that if you are going to involve other players in this story line you have their permission first, and you don't vandalise or change pages that are for the general running of the RPG or other players' personal spaces, especially if you don't have their permission first. #As stated above, new users (Level 1 Users) can only have one '''Character at a time. If a new user has more than one Chracter, a warning will be sent and all except for one will be removed and deleted. #Do '''not kill or harm a user's Character unless you have their premission. #Please keep in mind this is a "Role Play Game", so if you are playing an important Character in a specific role in the roleplay, but then don't log on for days or weeks at a time, inactivity can lead to suspension and/or termination. Obviously things come up that will keep you from being able to participate regularly, we only ask that you tell an administrator when you will be absent for more than a week. #Articles that are created must be relevant to the RPG scenarios, and keeping with our time-line; articles are for character development (family trees, other family members, biographies ect) and any article relevant to the RPG of this wikia. Articles that will not be allowed are: anything that contradicts our time-line or any nonsense article or out of character article that isn't keeping with the RPG events. If you have any question on whether or not an article you want to create is acceptable with our policies simply ask an administrator for help. #Don't forget to have fun and ask admins if you need any help! *